This application requests partial funding for the FASEB Summer Research Conference on Gastrointestinal Differentiation to be held July 21-26, 1985 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format for the meeting will be the same as that used at the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be 9 major scientific sessions, with 36 invited speakers, as well as poster sessions. Conference attendance will be limited to 150 participants. The conference will focus on the molecular and cellular mechanisms regulating gastrointestinal differentiation in both adult and developing animals. Sessions will be categorized in accordance to different GI functions (i.e. secretion, absorption, motility, etc) emphasizing the physiological basis of the meeting. This conference will be distinguished on its capability to bring basic scientists together performing laboratory experiments investigating mechanisms of GI differentiation and development. Previous conferences on GI development (last to be held in 1982), in contrast, concentrated to a much greatr extent on clinical and descriptive experimental studies (at most having one session devoted to mechanisms).